The Horror House
by Super Sailor star
Summary: welcome to the asakura residence..where the friends run freely..and so does the blood.
1. Default Chapter

The Horror House...

""Talking

'' Thinking

**Appears out of a dark mysterious fog** Hello and welcome to my very first little dark shaman king horror fanfictoion. **Smiles** Now if you would please yoh, the disclaimer.

Yoh: Super sailor star does not own Shaman king. In any way shape or form.

Anna sighed loudly as she opened the door and dropped her bag down in the front porch area of the house and slipped off her snow covered sandals, leaving them soaking in a huge puddle of water as she made her way toward the living room. As she plopped down in front of and turned on the television, the lights began to flicker once, then twice, then went completely out. "Damn it yoh, you forgot to pay the bills again!" Anna was as mad as a cat who's tail had been rung in the rocker, and as she fumbled around in the dark for a flashlight, she heard low, heavy breathing behind her, and turned with her lit flashlight, only to reveal nothing but the empty room. "That's odd I could swear..." she shrugged and headed toward the door, but she never got there. Because in that moment she dropped the flashlight and when it stopped rolling, the light shone on a fresh pool of blood, glistening red as it spread across the floor....

The small group was making it's way slowly through the park in the snow, attracting the attention of passers-by who stared at the group of boys and a woman walking around the park in odd clothes and carrying odd weapons. "Tell me again why we are going to your house yoh" Ren asked as he finished scaring off another stranger. But yoh just smiled "Well you all said you wanted some hot chocolate, and the only place to get it is at my house" Ren's older sister smiled even thought she was shivering again "A very good idea yoh, I am so glad you invited us." Ren looked up at Jun, he didn't know why in the world she had wanted to come along, but that didn't matter now all he wanted now was to get warm, and to get rid of a certain annoying snowboarding shaman who was pestering him . As they all rushed into yoh's house they stopped and looked forward at the darkness..." Yoh you did pay the bills this month right? "Yoh nodded and looked down the hallway at the only light in the house, coming from the living room . "Anna? Is that you?" There was no answer, and the group made their way carefully toward the living room, and as they stopped in the doorway, some turned and barfed. There laying in the center of the room on top of the table, was Anna dead as a doornail, her body cut open so that you could see her internal organs easily. It took everyone a while to be cured from the shock, and when everyone was finally back to normal, yoh put a sheet over the body of Anna and then they turned and headed back into the darkness, knowing the killer was somewhere in their house with them...

However it wasn't long before they were all alone in the house, everyone fending for him or herself as they moved around the dark house they were locked in, and the situation wasn't getting much better as darkness approached. The group had separated and searched the whole house, but to no avail . Now as they regrouped in the room where the body of Anna had been found, they found a small tray with a cover sitting on the table emitting a delicious aroma. "I guess Ryu made us some food," Horo- Horo lifted the cover and emitted a horrific scream. " Inside the tray was the Head of Ryu, with a fresh red apple in his mouth surrounded by lettuce. Jun emitted a small gasp , then fell to the floor in a dead faint , the shock of seeing two horrific scenes in one day was too much for the Dao-shi. "As her brother caught her and carefully lay his older sister down against the wall he stared at yoh with his icy stare "well yoh, now what , two people have been killed and there's no way out of here, unless you have a key" But yoh just shook his head and looked at the covered body of Anna then at the tray. "We find the killer...before whomever it is strikes again "Ren nodded and revived his sister before the groups set out again into the darkness of the house again, knowing that a killer lurked amongst them...and that any one of them could be next.

Just a quick author's note: I am sorry to all the Anna and ryu fans, I am not going any any particular order, I am just choosing randomly on who gets killed next.


	2. and it continues

Konnichiwa and welcome to chapter 2 of the horror house! This is the second chapter in my horrifyingly scary story, so sit back, grab some junk food, and try not to be too scared. Remember if it gets too scary just repeat this to yourself: It's only a fanfic, it's only a fanfic, and it's only a fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Tao Jun shivered and rubbed her bare arms for the fifth time as she entered another one of the rooms somewhere in the Asakura house. Even though it was winter and Anna had the heater up high, the house had dropped to an abnormally cold temperature, so cold that you could see your breath when you breathed out. "I wish I had brought my winter clothes. "But the cold wasn't the main thing on her mind then, it was the darkness and the fact that the killer could be anywhere. Ever since the seeing the bodies of Anna and Ryu Jun and the entire shaman had become jumpy and nervous, they jumped at even the slightest movement. As she moved on in the dark hallway with only a small candle to light the way and her talisman's to protect her, she swore she heard the creaking of floorboards behind her, but when she turned and shined her light, it was only a small mouse, and jun laughed at her folly." There's no one here, the killer must be at least a mile away by now,!" however in her heart jun knew that was a lie, the killer was still here somewhere in the house, and she wished she had brought Bailong with her. As she set her candle down in the next room she gasped at what she saw, it was a small child's nursery, full of dolls and other girls and boy's toys. "Aww...how sweet" She smiled for the first time in a while and picked up a baby doll, cuddling it in her arms as if it were a real baby and rocking it. Suddenly the doll moved, and as it turned its face toward Jun she screamed and threw the doll before falling out of the rocker. The once cute baby face of the doll had become the face of a hell bent demonic monster but then she looked again, and the face was normal again. "What in the Hell is going on here?" She got up and dusted the dust off her black kimono dress, then let out another scream of pure terror. ...

Ren could hear his heart beating in his ears as she dashed through the hallways, up the steps and then to the child's nursery. "Jun? Yoh what happened" Yoh just hung his head in shame as horo- horo looked away; both were unable to meet the eyes of the spike haired Chinese shaman. "Jun?" Ren made his way slowly into the nursery, carefully stepping over a train set and a few dolls before he stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes wide in horrific shock. There laying beneath a huge blackboard was the body of Tao Jun, her neck bent like no human neck should be bent so that she was staring at them with her wide, scared eyes and above her was a message from the killer that made ren's blood run cold, written on the blackboard in the blood of his sister was: Beware shaman's..You're next. "

After Horo-Horo had led the grief stricken Ren out of the room and Yoh had covered the body of Tao Jun the shaman's continued on their quest to escape the once peaceful residence, now turned into a hell house. However the killer wasn't done with them yet, he still had plans for the them, and it was time to put them into action. When Ren had finally snapped out of his shock the shaman's went back to exploring, but this time together in a group, with their mana on so they were ready for anything. However they found nothing, but strangely found themselves split up again as they each took a different passageway at an intersection. "Yoh? Ren? Where are you guys?" Horo -horo sighed and fell to the ground in defeat, he was tired, hungry, and scared. He knew that his mana wouldn't last forever, and the killer was still out there...somewhere. "Might as well see where I am." Feeling around, horo-horo found something like paper and wood, and when he pulled it back found himself staring outside at the snow covered ground and gray December sky. "Alright freedom!!" He raced outside, dancing like a mad man, but he never saw something shadowy behind him, until it's big strong hands were around his neck. Horo-horo fought violently to break free, and when he finally did he turned, and found there was nothing there. "Huh I could have sworn...oh well" Shrugging his shoulder's he continued on. Unaware of the danger lurking nearby him...


	3. is there no end?

The Horror House

I would like to make a quick shout out before I start this chapter to everyone who has taken the time to review.. Thank you all so much I am so glad you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king, it belongs to Hiroyuki Takei.

Horo Horo could hear his heart beating fast as he slumped down behind the tree and gasped for a breath of fresh air." How do I get myself into these messes?"

**Flashback**

Horo –Horo walked through the gardens, branding his snowboard in front of him as a shield. Ever since the death of Ren's sister Jun everyone had been on guard, and even more alert. It was just the three of them now, and they all knew the killer could or would strike at anytime, they had proved that with the last killing they had made. However even though he was outside, horo –horo knew he couldn't escape the killer, he had found the gate to the house locked and there was no other way out. Looking around him horo-horo felt chills crawling up his spine, and he jumped as a bush ahead of him rustled but it was only a bird jumping around, looking for food in the snow. Horo –Horo sighed and continued on, but as he walked, he could hear the sound of extra crunching snow behind him, walking as he walked and stopping when he stopped. Turning his eyes went as wide as a dinner plate; standing behind him was a creature of huge proportions, carrying a carving knife in its huge right hand. He couldn't see much, but Horo –Horo knew he had to get out of there. Now. "Um.hi Mr. Ghostly killer guy…I was just... Leaving" Turning Horo-Horo took off like a rocket, through the chilling snow, with the thing hot on his trail…"

**End Flashback**

He looked around the tree and sighed in relief, it seemed he had lost the killer for now, but it wasn't so. Horo –Horo could hear it breathing loudly as it came; closer and closer, to him and he ran again, but he wasn't fast enough. The Thing took a few strides and was in front of horo –horo in an instant, and before he could blink he was tied up and being carried toward the iced over pond in the yard. " Ha that can't hurt me, it's frozen over!  
" But the thing just looked at him and smiled its sinister smile, and continued on to the lake.

Ren and Yoh turned and looked at each other as a scream of terror reached their ears from the second story window. " Horo –Horo!" They made it out of the house to the pond however it took and a while and by the time they got there, it was too late. As they looked into the pond they could see the face of horo- horo staring back at them, his eyes still holding the look of terror as the body floated down to the bottom, into the darkness. "We're too late, Ren, whoever it is got horo –horo" Ren snorted "Well that was obvious genius, and we'd better get out of here unless we want to be next. " He turned and walked off toward the gates, with yoh running after him, " Ren wait up, we have to stick together "

Ren and Yoh walked for a while after they discovered the gates locked and all other exits blocked, and with yet another blizzard coming they retired back to the house. "Well yoh this is another fine mess you've gotten us into " Ren sipped a cup of coco and glanced at the furious falling snow. However yoh didn't answer, he too was staring at the snow, a grim look on his face. " Fine if you 'r e not going to say anything I am leaving, I will find a way out on my own!" Yoh turned and watched as Ren stomped out of the room, leaving yoh alone once again.

The figure smiled as he watched them from the tree, so helpless and scared. Like a bunch of little bunnies, and he smiled at this thought. "Soon my little rabbits, you shall know the true meaning of fear when I finish you off." Laughing he jumped from the tree and walked to the lake where horo-horo had met his death. "Now my dear one. Finish them, no mercy" The creature looked up at him with its pale red eyes and nodded, then picked up the knife and walked off, leaving behind him his boss, and two headless and limbless snow creatures oddly resembling yoh and Ren.

Ren grumbled as he trugged up the stairs one at a time, the ornaments on his Kwan -Do ringing as they hit the stick part of his weapon. "Stupid yoh" As he turned to the thirteenth step Ren stopped …there at the top of the steps was the creature, holding the knife in its hand. Ren reached for his Kwan do, and an a few minutes later the thing lay dead at his feet. It looked to be an evil ghost, and indeed it was. Ren watched as it vanished but suddenly his hand went to the back of his neck and he fell, dead.

"Ren? Where are you?" Yoh looked around, his flashlight waving from side to side as he walked. "Ren?" He had searched almost the entire house ,but there was still no sign of the Chinese shaman anywhere. "It's like he vanished into thin air , well now for the stairs" The railing was warm at his touch and as yoh pulled his hand back , he noticed he couldn't see his breath anymore. "what's going on around here?" He made his way slowly and carefully up the steps ,but stopped in the middle of the stairwell. " there laying on one of the steps , was the body of Ren Tao with a message carved into the wall next to him. "YOU"RE NEXT ASAKURA" Backing away yoh ran quickly until he was outside and was standing behind the same one horo-horo had been behind earlier" I have ..to…" A laugh came from the trees " yoh ,yoh, yoh, poor stupid yoh. " Yoh turned and looked up in the trees, and when he saw the owner of the voice his eyes widened" NO ..it can't be…not you…"

Muwahaha don't you love cliffhangers? Stay Tuned for the shocking conclusion of "The Horror House. To be out …soon.


	4. Shocking Revelations

Ta da!! I am back with the shocking conclusion to "The Horror House " I hope you are all ready for the final scare…so here we go!

Jun: Super Sailor Star Does not own the characters of shaman king they belong to Hiyoyuki Takei.

Yoh's was in disbelief as he watched the mysterious figure jump down from the tall tree –branches safely onto the ground " But why? Why did you do it …Manta?" Manta smiled an evil grin as he threw off the disguise, revealing his normal clothing underneath " Because I am sick of being an underdog and being left behind.. So I came up with a plan to get my revenge, and to show you I am better than you. Now yoh…DIE!" Manta cackled and lunged at yoh with the fire of hell shining bright in his eyes. Yoh however, was much quicker and dodged manta's stab, leaving hasarume impailed in a tree and manta screaming as he ran away. "Come back here and face your death Asakura, you know you can't escape it" but yoh ignored him and continued running until he was far away somewhere in the backyard.

Manta cursed as he continued to pull at Hasarume, he knew that yoh would dodge but had been to ready to see his blood flowing and turning the snow red to remember he tugged once more and as Hasarume emerged manta let out a laugh that could chill the bones of even the toughest villain " Prepare to meet your Maker Asakura!"

Yoh could still hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as he slumped down beneath the oak tree and pulled his knees up to his chest "I have to do something now.. But what?" Yoh glanced around for something to use as a weapon, anything that would be able to fend off the person he had once called his friend but the yard was bare except for the snow. Anything that was there was buried and it would be impossible to find it even with the amount of time he had before manta found him. Sighing yoh lay his head down, it was hopeless, and for the first time in his life the usually happy, carefree yoh asakura felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders. As he sat there the tree behind yoh fell with a loud crash and manta stood behind him with Hasarume "Heee're's manta!" Yoh was on his feet and running in a heartbeat but manta outran him and before yoh could blink hasarume was at his neck. "Say goodbye yoh, it's time to die. " Yoh closed his eyes, and vision's of his friends and Anna swam before his eyes, with the images of their dead carcasses following that, and when he opened his eyes, they were different, full of determination " No…I don't think so. " Manta's sinister smile twisted into a look of rage "what..What did you say?" Yoh smiled " I said I don't think it's my time yet." Manta screeched as he raised Hasarume and brought it down toward yoh. However this time yoh was ready and using a simple, large broken tree-branch was able to block manta's attack, and continued to block as manta made clumsy, frenzied attacks.

This went on for quite a while until yoh's weapon was rendered completely useless as it became nothing but splinters. "Now die!! " Wind whistled as Hasarume fell down toward yoh, but never made it there. Hasarume fell with a clang onto a rock then onto the snow Manta 's laughing ceased as Yoh dropped the wooden sword he had been holding and picked up Hasarume " Yoh.. Buddy, pal you wouldn't hurt a friend would you? I mean I'm your friend right?" But yoh 's face remained straight as a board " You're no friend of mine. " Manta's eyes went wide and he turned and attempted to make a hasty retreat only to be stopped by the police who had just arrived after hearing a someone 's complaint of odd noises coming from the asakura place. As they dragged manta off in handcuffs yoh sighed in relief and suddenly everything went black…

When yoh woke up it was the next afternoon, he was in the hospital with Faust leaning over his bedside checking his blood –pressure. " Guten –Tag yoh, how do you feel?" The German shaman/doctor smiled and yoh groaned as he sat up " like I was run over by a pack of rhino's" Faust laughed and yoh grinned and looked out the window, knowing that it would all be better now and he could start his life over anew.

Grumbling the guard pulled the latch back and looked into the white padded room " okay

Mr. Oyamada lunchtime!" but the room was empty. And as he entered the room there was a loud cracking noise, the white floor ran red with a river of blood and the only noise to be heard was sinister laughing….

The end…or is it?


End file.
